Kagome's Hopeless Fear
by Wethril
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY FINISHED! Kikyou is messing with Inuyasha's mind, and Sesshoumaru shows a little to much to Kagome! READ ON! Sessh-Kag, Inu-Kag.. posted finished chapter 6:Of Bone and Graves...
1. Kagome's Hopeless Fear

This is a little fic that I started about the anime InuYasha. I really like the anime, not to mention I have all the episodes from 1 to 79 o_O Yes. hehe, I love them and watch them alot. Anyhoo, back to the story. I wrote it and it concerns Kagome and Sesshoumaru at the moment, but I'm not sure what twist I'll give it and who will end up with whom!  
  
I don't own anything from InuYasha although I'm very very jealous of Rumiko. ^_^ She has the best guys around her all the time, even though they are in her mind. :P Okay well on to the story. NO TITLE YET!, although I might just call it Kagome's Hopeless Fear. That title means alot of different things. :P Could be fear of Sesshou, could be fear of loosing Inu, could be soo many different things. Yup I think I'll call it that.  
  
Inuyasha - Kagome's Hopeless Fear  
  
He hated humans with a passion that could surpass anything known to man, and demon. Starring off into the night sky of his mansion, Sesshoumaru looked over the beautiful Western lands that were his to rule. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled in the darkness, winking at him from their positions in the universe. Almost everything around him was human and he had made a pact with himself to exterminate everything he could that smelled of their stench. Everything, except maybe one human, who was at least different from all the others he had the displeasure of meeting. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were lost as he heard Jaken in his antechamber moving about, and it brought him back to what had happened earlier that day.  
  
~~~~  
  
His halfbreed brother was attacking him and his bitch had attempted to keep him safe as he had fallen to the ground injured, but not mortally injured. The women had drapped herself over him to keep himself from getting killed. Thoughts flew through Sesshoumaru's head, and the first that came were to take this bitch of his brothers captive and hold her till Inuyasha gave up the Tetsusaiga. It was a brilliant blan, because knowing Inuyasha was quite smitten with this female human, he knew that it wouldn't take long for his foolish half brother to give it up for her. He snatched her up and disappeared back to his castle, the girl struggling in his arms to get free. He, however, did not let go and squeezed her closer to him. This one smelled different then most disquesting humans. Fresh and sweet flower smells wafted up from her hair and warm body. These different smells clouded his mind and he pressed her up against the wall of the main hall. She was entirely caught between himself and the wall with not an inch of room to spare.  
  
The girl became scared and confused, tears starting to form in her eyes out of fear. Sesshoumaru smirked and inched his face closer to hers.  
  
"You can try to get away, but it will not help you. Only drain you of your strength." he said, and smelled her aromas again, his face took on a drugged look.  
  
"You smell sweeter then the others." he stated in a whisper, moving his face closer while looking into the frightened look of his halfbreed brothers bitch.  
  
She froze and her look was that of being petrified. "S.. smell?" she said, a whisper but to his entencified hearing. Sesshoumaru smiled again and traced a line down the side of her face with his long graceful nails. He sniffed her skin again and closed his eyes a moment before looking back down at her.  
  
"Yes, you do not have the stench of other female humans. Sweet and intoxicating." he explained, touching her neck with his fingers, making her flinch. "What is your name?" he asked, pulling her face with his hands to look at him.  
  
"Kagome..." she quivered, trying to look away as best as she could.  
  
Sesshoumaru was more satisfied with this then the thought of killing her. He took great pleasure in doing such things, but as he was doing these things with her, it barely made him remember his original plan. Sessshoumaru inched away from the wall with his hands firmly holding Kagome well enough so that she could not have gotten free of his grasp. His servant Jaken took this time to clear this throat, and it earned him a scowled look from Sesshoumaru as he turned his head to peer down at the small toad demon.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have readied a room for the girl." he said, inching away from his master. The Youkai glared on at Jaken for disrupting his fun, but he knew that if something were to happen to his half brothers bitch, that he might not want her anymore if she was soiled. Her scent was too clean to be anything but pure, as any dog demon could tell such things.  
  
"Fine then, Jaken. I shall escort her to these quarters. Show me the way." he ordered in a low tone. Jaken flinched slightly, knowing very well that he should not have bothered the master without being called upon first. Jaken knew that his Lord could smell his presence, as he could anyone's.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, this way." he replied, waving him in the direction of the room. Sesshoumaru followed him,dragging a mute and afraid Kagome along with him. She barely walked on her own, and if he had not been there to hold her up with his strong arms, she would have fallen. In a sense this made him feel like he had a power over her and at the moment it felt greater then any power the Tetsusaiga would have given him. Her scent made its way to his nose again, and he had to shake his head to pull himself from wherever it was that this bitch of a human was taking him. It felt like heaven, but to him, there was no such place.  
  
Jaken stopped infront of a large mahogany door and pushed it open and walked inside. His lord walked into the room slowly and pushed Kagome inside where she fell to the floor near the middle of the room. The momentum had sent her crashing to the floor and before she could get to her feet, they had slammed the door behind them as they left. She ran to the door and began to pound on its surface.  
  
"Please, let me go. Let me go..." she cried, as she slid down smoothly to the floor. From the other side of the door came a voice she did not expect to hear so soon. "Be careful what you wish for." he said and then chuckled softly. Kagome slid down all the way to the floor on her knees and rested her forehead upon the ground, tears dripping from her face and crashing to the hardwood of the floor. "Inuyasha..." she breathed, a whisper that was lost in the tears of her own fear.  
  
Inuyasha - Wake up Inuyasha!  
  
He hadn't really remembered to much. The fight with his demon brother wasn't going to well. Sesshoumaru's claws were indeed deadly, more so then his own. Poison still pounded through his body, he could still feel it. It was intoxicating him. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up here in Kaede's villiage. The priestess looked over at him. "Are ye okay, Inuyasha?" she asked, coming over with a wet rag in her hand. She sat down and started to dab the rag onto his forehead. The dampness felt nice compared to the heat he was feeling due to the poison.  
  
"I think I'll be alright." he said, flexing his fingers to see if they still worked. "What about Shippou and Kagome?" he asked her, looking back into her face. A sort of panic took him as he realized he didn't know what had happened to them after he blacked out. Keade said nothing but looked away from him, making him even more concerned. "Didn't they come back? Please tell me they came back!" he said frantically. Just as she was going to turn about to tell him what he asked, Shippou came bounding into the room. "You're finally awake!" he yelled coming at Inuyasha with his arms spread wide. Shippou bounced on him and had knocked him back onto the bedding he had been resting on. Keade grabbed Shippou by his shirt and placed him back down on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"He is not yet ready to be tackled by one such as ye self, Shippou" Keade said, looking at the kitsune child with something more distressing in her eyes. Inuyasha was not blind to this and grabbed her wrist. "Where is Kagome?" he growled, pulling himself up by using her strength. The priestess sighed and looked from Shippou back to Inuyasha.  
  
"She was taken... taken by Sesshoumaru." there she had said it. Inuyasha's eyes grew with anger. "What?!" he yelled, getting to his knees upon the bed. His strength was very low, but he was determined to get her back!  
  
"Inuyasha, please! Lay back down, ye must get more rest to regain the strength ye lost while in battle with him. There would be no point in going to save her so soon, if ye were not able to fight with him properly." she stated, putting a hand against his chest and pushing him backwards. He fought her until the words she had said begun to sink in. 'She's right... I won't be able to get Kagome back if I'm to weak to fight him.' he thought, laying back down on the bed. He turned his head away from them, and out towards the open doorway. He saw trees, grass, and birds flying about. The sweet smells of spring were wafting in the door, and Inuyasha began to cry as all of these reminded him of her, of his Kagome.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome moaned as she awoke from her sleep. Opening her eyes she saw she was still upon the cold wooden floor she had fallen to hours before. Propping herself up, she glanced about the dark room as it was tinted with the early morning light of the oncoming day. The floor creaked as she stood, bracing the door knob in the process of standing on her own two feet. The door was still locked, as Kagome turned the knob trying to get out once again.  
  
"I need to get out of here, this place feels like it's shrinking in on me." Kagome whispered, but her voice did not fall upon deaf ears. As she fiddled with the knobe once more, Kagome got the terrible feeling that she was indeed not alone any longer.  
  
"You would be free of the feeling of this place shrinking in on you, if you would only promise that you will not proceed with your former idea." a voice sounded from inside the room. Kagome turned about to find Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the guestroom. He looked very different, and his kimono had changed. It was of a lighter hued navy, with patterns that would match that of his normal white and red attire. His hair was falling slightly over his left shoulder, and the large fur pelt seemed to be missing from the right where it always before seemed to occupy.  
  
Kagome turned away from him and groped for the door knob again, hoping that by some devine miracle that it had been unlocked since his arrival, but her hope dissipated as she was not able to turn it any further nor open the door. Sesshoumaru watched her and a slight smirk formed on his lips.  
  
"Like I said, it would do you better to kindly take my act of hospitality and promise that you will not escape until my plans are fulfilled. Then you may leave with that worthless half brother of mine." Sesshoumaru stated, walking slowly up to where she stood.  
  
'That bastard! Maybe I can act all nice and weak, then perhaps I'll have a better chance in lowering his defenses. Then it will be easier for me to slip away back to Inuyasha. I hope he's okay.' Kagome thought, turning slowly around to face her fears.  
  
"Sure you have my promise. You must promise me that you will not lay a hand on me while I'm here, or I won't be so compliant." Kagome stated, placing her hands on her hips in defiance and strength.  
  
It only took a second for it all to disappear in a puff of smoke, as he grabbed her wriste and drug her up near him. The tip of her shoe caught the crack of a panel that was beginning to come up and she tripped into him. The nearness frightened her beyond anything she ever had been afriad of before, and she pushed at his chest to get away. Sesshoumaru smiled and made a low sigh.  
  
"Why do you humans always fight everything with force. Do you ever stop to think that pehraps it would do you no good to place your weak female strength against a full demons, such as myself?" he said, his dark and husky voice filling the air.  
  
Kagome felt sick and the racing of her heart was not helping any. "Let go of me!" she demanded, still fighting him with everything she had. Sesshoumaru smirked and released her, sending her crashing onto the floor behind. Kagome looked up at him with anger, defiance, and a tinge of fear somewhere behind her angered expression. The demon lord looked down at her and let out a slow exasperating sigh, and then held out his hand to girl.  
  
Was he trying to help her up? She hadn't a clue what he was doing. Questions were forming in her mind and he could see that her mind was working out questions he wasn't willing to answer. He bent forward and pulled her to her feet, and before Kagome could regain any of her composier, the demon lord of the western lands had left her all alone, all the while the door stood wide open...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Le me know what you think about this by leaving your comments and what not. I really want to know who likes it and who doesn't. Those of you who like it, I'll keep writing for you. Those of you who didn't like it.. well.. just don't come back. :P 


	2. No Moon To Howl At

This is a little fic that I started about the anime InuYasha. I really like the anime, not to mention I have all the episodes from 1 to 79 o_O Yes. hehe, I love them and watch them alot. Anyhoo, back to the story. This chapter concerns Kagome and Sesshoumaru for a little bit, but mostly it favors Inuyasha and well himself, but I'm not sure what twist I'll give it and who will end up with whom! I don't own anything from InuYasha although I'm very very jealous of Rumiko. ^_^ She has the best guys around her all the time, even though they are in her mind. :P  
  
I really appreciated those of you who reveiwed, and left such demands for me to write another chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but time consumes alot of what I have left of every day.  
  
Toki Mirage - Thanks for adding me to your favorites lits, I'm glad you liked the story so far. I hope I can keep your interests as I write in the future. :)  
  
Devil - I'm not sure if I'm going to make this an exact Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic or not, but I'm trying to broaden my horizons of writing about this anime, so I'm using my imagination, as well as what I know from all of the episodes I've seen and read in the last few months. I hope you come back to read more as I write it. Shichan - I'm glad you want me to make it a Sessh/Kag story.. I'm not sure as I said if I will make it that or not. ^_~ I'll keep ya posted though.  
  
Glad you liked chapter One, so now on to Chapter Two...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha - No Moon to Howl at...  
  
The new moon had come to pass and the crickets were rejoicing. A sad sigh could be heard, as Inuyasha sat on the steps of Kaeda's hut and looked up at the dark sky, the stars twinkling back at him. Other then what had previously transpired, the night was almost perfect.  
  
'I wish Kagome were here. She would have enjoyed this sky. I still don't know what she sees in it.' he said, running a hand through his black hair.  
  
The New Moon cycle had started for him, and he had lost his powers while he slept, awakening in the middle of the night to see that he had transformed. He knew the time was soon to come, but was not exactly sure how many days until it would occur. The actions of Naraku and Sesshoumaru coming at them these last weeks clouded his thoughts and the days seemed to merge all into one.  
  
Miroku watched Inuyasha sit in the doorway of the hut. He looked over next to him where Sango was sleeping to find that she was also watching Inuyasha, lonliness written all over her face. Since Kagome had disappeared, she didn't have anyone to talk to woman to woman. Miroku also noted that it wasn't the same without the high spirited girl around. Even though she 'sat' Inuyasha quite a bit when he did things that were getting on her nerves, he knew without a doubt, that Inuyasha missed her more then any of us did. They both tried to hide it, but it was obvious to all of them that they liked each other, or even loved each other, a lot. It wasn't lost to anyone either, that when they found out about her being taken by Inuyasha's brother, that he cried that night when he regained conciousness.  
  
Inuyasha felt eyes on his back, and turned around to glare back at the priest. Miroku got the hint and leaned back against the wall, taking this time to get some needed sleep. Inuyasha looked back out into the sky and sighed again.  
  
"I need to get her back. The days.. and nights are so dull without her." he whispered, as he stood and came back inside, closing the reed door-covering before he laid himself back upon the bed they had made for him. He knew he needed rest, so he closed his eyes and focused all of his body's energy in healing his wounds. 'I will get her back, and if that dog touches her...' Inuyasha thought, and growled before finishing it.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at the open door-way and the anxiety to jump up on her feet and run out of it was stifled by her thoughts of what he had said. She remembered what he had said to her only a while ago.  
  
~ "Like I said, it would do you better to kindly take my act of hospitality and promise that you will not escape until my plans are fulfilled. Then you may leave with that worthless half brother of mine." ~  
  
"At least he's not totaly evil. Even though he seems to be a little frigid, I think he has a heart under that cold face somewhere." Kagome whispered, standing up and pacing to the doorway.  
  
She stood at the threshold for a few minutes and then turned around and went to sit at the window ledge. The sky was becoming a shadowy blue as the morning progressed, and the trees were everywhere outside. Her thoughts wondered to how Inuyasha was fareing at the moment.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside her door in the hall, waiting for her to come out. If she was going to, he thought that he would have to tie her to the bed within the room, but somewhere inside him he hoped he wouldn't have to. He wasn't known to treat his patrons unkindly, but this woman was being a mear thorn in his side. Listening intently, her heard her speak and the sounds of her standing could be heard. Footsteps fell upon the floor but stopped just in the doorway. Sesshoumaru flexed his clawed fingers, ready to grab her as she attempted to escape, but he never got the opportunity. The girl did not cross the threshold of the door, but went back into the room, as he heard her foot falls sound farther and farther away. He took in a breath of air, and stood up straight.  
  
"I guess she's smarter then I thought." he whispered, turning from her room as he disappeared down the corridor.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inuyasha awoke from his sleep, clutching his chest as if the very heart held inside was about to burst forth from his body. Breathing hard he sat up slightly to look around the room. No one else had awoken yet, and the hut was entirely void of all noise, save the crackling of the fire burning in the center of the room. The ash created by the fire mingled with that of the normal early morning smells, and it made his mind long to see something that he missed dearly. Getting up off of the hard wooden floor, he made his way to the exterior of the hut and sat on the steps, once again occupying the the spot he had admired the stars at earlier.  
  
Looking up at the coming dawn, he awaited his transformation back into the hanyou that he was. He needed his powers to heal himself back to his full potential, or he would never be able to get back Kagome before something foul had happened to her. His thought's ran to Sesshoumaru and if he would actually harm Kagome.  
  
'Sure he would,' Inuyasha thought, 'He'd kill his own mother to get what he wanted, if she was still around...' he mused and placed his face into his hands. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back against the outside wall. Inuyasha remembered all the times that he had been without Kagomes presence around, and they were far and few. He noted that most of those times he ended up traveling through the well to her time to bring her back. He never was able to get her to listen to him, however, she usually did always come back.  
  
'What if this time she doesn't come back? What then would I do?' he thought, bobbing his dog ears in frustration.  
  
He looked up as the early morning sunrise peaked over the tops of the trees and made it self known to him. With a surge of what felt like electricity, his body pulsated. His hair changed first, turning back to the pearly white that it was. He felt his eyes changing, the color going from that deep purple, into their original golden yellow. Next were his claws, he put his hands up and looked at them as the nails grew longer. "It's done." he stated, as he could infinately feel the power coursing through his body to heal the areas that needed it. He closed his eyes and rested as his body did it's job in healing him.  
  
The priest had since awoken and had wondered to the doorway to see his friend, Inuyasha sitting on the steps. He was no longer a human, but back in his hanyou state. Miroku felt pitty at knowing Inuyasha must suffer being as weak as the rest of them. Being strong was what made Inuyasha.. well, Inuyasha. He made them all strong and gave them a degree of courage. Since he was always willing to head out into battle first and foremost, Miroku looked up to him for that little bit of courage and determination. The signifigance of the clothing that Inuyasha wore made Miroku think of red flowers and what they represented. They were fragile, but they always stood with courage and the determination to go on, to fight for their fragile lives. This was Inuyasha, even though he put on the act of being a hardass, he was more kind of heart and innocent then he liked to think he was. With this thought, Miroku smiled and made his way outside to join his friend on the steps.  
  
"How are you faring, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, sitting down indian style upon the steps placing his golden staff up against the wall.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over at the priest. Some semblence of worrisome fear was craddled in his eyes by the anger he felt at having lost Kagome again. The priest gave him a look of complete understanding as the worry for Kagome was mirrored within his own eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, at least for now. I have to take a day to heal these damned wounds. Then I'm going to go give my big brother the surprise of his life... when I take it." he stated, malice tainting his tone.  
  
Miroku shivered upon hearing his good friend speak this way, even if it was for something his brother had done. There had only been so many times in his days of knowing Inuyasha, that he felt the rage emenating off of the hanyou and it usually always scared him. Miroku reached over and placed the hand containing the wind tunnel upon Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"You'll get her back Inuyasha. She's pretty strong herself you know. I have faith that she will be ok." the priest said, squeezing his friends shoulder a bit more.  
  
"Thanks Miroku... I'd like to believe that too. I just don't have that much faith in Sesshoumaru." he whispered, and leaned back upon the huts wall and closed his eyes once more.  
  
Miroku smiled and looked out at the trees, the day was slowly getting brighter and brighter... in more ways then one. "I believe Sango and Shippou are going to be waking up soon. We might as well enjoy the silence while it lasts, shall we?" he said, grinning over at Inuyasha. Eyes still planted shut, the hanyou grinned his agreement to the priest. They sat there in peace, enjoying the last few moments of peace before Shippou could be heard within, making his daily squeeles of delight of each new day.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Le me know what you think about this by leaving your comments and what not. I really want to know who likes it and who doesn't. Those of you who like it, I'll keep writing for you. Those of you who didn't like it.. well.. just don't come back. :P 


	3. Peek A Boo!

This is a little fic that I started about the anime InuYasha. I really like the anime, not to mention I have all the episodes from 1 to 79 o_O Yes. Hehe, I love them and watch them a lot. Anyhow, back to the story. This chapter concerns Kagome and Sesshoumaru for a little bit, but mostly it favors Inuyasha and well himself, but I'm not sure what twist I'll give it and who will end up with whom! I don't own anything from InuYasha although I'm very very jealous of Rumiko. ^_^ She has the best guys around her all the time, even though they are in her mind. :P  
  
I really appreciated those of you who reviewed, and left such demands for me to write another chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but time consumes a lot of what I have left of every day.  
  
Shichan - I update as much as possible Shichan, I try to put one up every week or so. I'm not sure how long I'm going to draw this one out. I'd like it to go as far as it can. :) I'm not sure if it will be a Sess/Kag story or not.. as I said in the last chapter. :) I might make it something interesting. ^_~  
  
SwtxLilAzngrl - I'm glad you thought my story was interesting. I like hearing comments like that. Don't think I will give up hope.. if anything time will consume me, and I will forget to write more. @_O Believe that as long as I can remember too, I will keep writing... so just keep checking back weekly or as much as you like for new updates or more information. :) I will put up an authors note when I'm about ready to post pretty soon. :) So check back is all I can say...  
  
Without further Adieu, I present to you Chapter Three...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha: Peek-A-Boo!  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning, having fallen asleep on the enormously huge bed sitting off to the right side of the room. Draperies hung from hooks in the ceiling that went all the way around the bed. It had the look of a canopy bed, but without the canopy. The sheer fabric of the draperies would make it easy to spy inside at whom was sleeping.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, to focus them so that she could see more. When they first focused, she had thought she was back in her time, sleeping in her own bed. Seeing that the room was very much different from hers, she suddenly remembered where she was and groaned slightly.  
  
"How do I always seem to get myself into these things?" she spoke to herself, shoving the sheets down to the end of the bed.  
  
She was startled by movement outside of her linen cocoon and froze. The movement came over to the side of the bed, but then she realized it was a very small silhouette. Kagome braced herself for what was behind the fabrics, when a small face appeared. It was that little girl he was housing. The girl looked up at Kagome with serious curiosity as her little mouth hung open i awe.  
  
'The way she's looking at me, you'd think she's never seen another human before.' Kagome thought, before she spoke to the little girl.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
The girl went wide-eyed and pulled the curtains back to cover her face. Kagome smiled, and sat forward, and pulled the fabric back away so she could see the child again.  
  
"Is there something you want?" she said, grinning at the girl.  
  
The little child smiled up at Kagome, her trust deepening every second.  
  
"Are you Rin's new mommy?" she whispered, as if she was afraid someone else would hear her. Probably she was worried Sesshoumaru would punish her for asking such a thing.  
  
Kagome eyes went wide at hearing what the little girl said. "Your new.. what?!" she spouted, probably a little bit to loud.  
  
The girl hid down by the edge of the bed, and sighed. "I'm sorry... Are you my new mommy?" she asked again, her voice a little higher this time.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"No, I'm not your new mommy. Your caretaker has taken me prisoner!" she stated, folding her arms over her chest in a defiant gesture.  
  
Rin laughed as well, and bounded up on the bed next to Kagome.  
  
"That's okay! If your not my new mommy that is. I can still play with you though" she said, with a smile. "Right?" the girl questioned.  
  
Kagome grinned, thinking she was really going to enjoy the presence of this cute little girl. It astonished her that someone as cold and frigid, as she has labeled him, could take care of such a cute, warm and bubbly girl as this one. 'Rin was her name...' she thought.  
  
"Sure, I guess I could play with you if you want. Although, I'm not sure if Sesshoumaru would agree to such a thing. He's very cold hearted you know." Kagome stated, poking the little girls nose.  
  
Rin looked up at her with confusion. "Sesshoumaru is cold-hearted?"  
  
Kagome was a bit shocked, hearing the girl say this about the lord of the western lands. He was cold, frigid, mean, and cruel among many other things. Rin seemed to look at her as if she was crazy for saying such a thing about him.  
  
'I wonder how he treats this little human girl?' she pondered. 'Does he treat her with equality, unlike the rest of us?'  
  
Questions arose her mind, but about half of them were scattered into the winds, as the person they were talking about made his entrance into the room. She had not really noticed it at first, but he moved slowly towards the bed, and stood outside the fabric draperies that hung about the bed. Kagome couldn't really see him that well, but she was sure that with his enhanced eyesight, that he could see them perfectly.  
  
"Rin..." he said.  
  
The girl jumped up and happily bounded from the bed, and slipped through the fabrics to clasp herself to the demons leg. She pulled on the fabric of his kimono and looked up at him, as a child would when they begged for a cookie.  
  
"Sesshoumaru has brought Rin a new friend?" she asked politely, her smile was like that of sunshine.  
  
The demon looked down at the little girl holding onto his leg, his face showing no emotion at all. Kagome gulped upon seeing this, almost worried he would slash her into shreds at that very second. He did not, however, and looked up from the girl and over to her. She had pulled the fabrics out of the way and her face peaked out, looking over at them. Her eyes met his, and she looked back down to the girl to avoid his gaze.  
  
"What did I tell you about saying that?" he said finally, as his head turned down to look at the girl once more.  
  
Rin made a thoughtful look up at him, and then put her fore-finger to her lips. It seemed as if she was hard in thought, when she suddenly smiled and pulled on Sesshoumaru's clothing once more.  
  
"I remember! I remember!" she said with much exhuberance and then giggled. "Have you brought me a new friend?" she repeated in the correct form.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly, and looked up at the demon Lord. He was starring back at her again. It made her flinch slightly. His eyes narrowed at her, and he nodded to Rin, his eyes looking back down at the little girl. Rin was ecstatic and jumped around, pulling on his clothes, and then bounced over towards the bed and grabbed Kagome's hands.. shaking them about.  
  
"I got it right this time!" she beamed. The little girl was so happy, she bounced her way from the bed, past Sesshoumaru, and right out the door. Kagome and Sesshoumaru could hear her gleeful cries coming down the hallway as they got farther and farther away.  
  
It was silent after a moment, as Sesshoumaru then turned his eyes back upon Kagome. She shivered for a second, the cold chills ran down her spine, and back up into her chest. It felt as if his stare could freeze the very heart within her.  
  
"It was very couragious of you to decide to accept my hospitality." he said flately, no emotion showing as usual. He made no move towards her, but his eyes bore through her.  
  
Kagome swollowed, almost not wanting to reply. She didn't exactly know what to say. Her only reply was a small sigh. Again he narrowed his eyes at her, this time choosing to come closer. Kagome, still sitting upon the bed, instantly backed up inside the silky hideaway.  
  
She knew it wouldn't hide her from him, but it was about the only thing she could think of to distance herself from him.  
  
He was intriqued by her, slightly. Frankly, it was starting to annoy him. He didn't like being intriqued by things such as this. A human, no less, should never even had caught his attention. Althought, here he was, caught. He felt like he was being reeled in slowly, as a fisherman would if the fish took the bait. He flung open the curtains, and watched her clutch the bed post on the opposite side of the bed. There was fear in her eyes. He never intended to make her fear him as her eyes said she did. He stood still.  
  
Kagome clutched the bedpost, near the head-board.  
  
'If he's going to pull me out of here, he's got a fight on his hands. I hope he doesn't intend to hurt me?' she thought, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
When he stopped, she only starred at him. There was something behind his eyes that seemed along the lines of curiosity. It was small, but it was there. His face still showed no emotion what so ever.  
  
'Figures..' she thought.  
  
He looked at her a moment longer, and then turned quietly and walked out of the room.  
  
"Huh?" she whispered to herself. 'What was that for?' she thought inside her head.  
  
She got up from the bed, and ran to the doorway. There was not a trace of him, but a linguering smell. It wasn't a bad smell, it was more fragerant. Like a husky perfume a man would wear for his girlfriend. Kagome inhaled the scent, and as it assulted her nostrals, she remembered exactly who's scent it belonged to. Feeling quite embaressed, Kagome closed the door, and backed up against it.  
  
"Better watch yourself girl. He's got plans..." she whispered, sighing slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had disappeared down the hall, when he heard her steps towards the door, he ducked into the doorway of a room adjoining the hall. She stood there for what seemed like a few moments, and then took in a large amount of air, and let it all out. He watched her actions.  
  
'Is she sniffing the air?' he thought. The question was "why?" she was doing it. There was a sort of happy look on her face, before she suddenly became startled and closed the door to her room. He cocked an eyebrow, and came back out of his hiding spot of the doorway.  
  
"What was she doing?" he said aloud. He sniffed the air, and could find nothing wrong with it. The only things he could smell, was her own scent, Rin's still linguering scent, and his own.  
  
"Was she picking up on my scent?" he asked himself quietly. That's when he slightly heard her own words....  
  
"Better watch yourself girl. He's got plans..." he heard her say.  
  
He stood there in retrospect for a moment. Trying to remember exactly what he had done to make her believe such a thing. His brows furrowed in confusion, as he turned about and continued on to his previous destination; towards his study. 


	4. Depth Perception

InuYasha is NOT owned by me, however, Rumiko and all the other companies that have reserved rights to InuYasha DO!. I'm so jealous of them.  
  
I really appreciated those of you who reviewed, and left such demands for me to write another chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but time consumes a lot of what I have left of every day.  
  
Without further Adieu, I present to you Chapter Four...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha: Depth Perception...  
  
Sesshoumaru had been thinking over what the girl had said, and most importantly why she had said it. Even when he was busy doing more important things, his mind was still clouded with her smell, as well as her face. Ever since he had brought her here, things have been clouded and different. He was beginning to doubt if it had been a good decision on his part to actually bring her here.   
  
'Of course it was. A perfect plan to get the sword back into the rightful hands of myself.' He thought, fingering the feathered pen.  
  
He laid it down and sat back in the large leather-bound chair. It was ornately made for one such as himself. It had been their father's favorite chair, and so it was Sesshoumaru's as well. He adored only two things. Anything that reminded him of his great father, and the little girl he had saved, called Rin. They were the only things that he cared about to the extent of his own capability of caring. Which seemed to be getting the better of him lately. He had heard what Rin had said to his brother's wench. She had asked the girl if she was her new mother. It had never occurred to Sesshoumaru that his ward would wish for such a thing, as he was not gifted in the ways of raising a child. He was much better at being a great demon lord.  
  
He wondered if he should give the wench the job of giving his ward the things that he most certainly was neglecting to provide for her. Things like love, affection, and right from wrong. Did he really want her to turn into another weak human? She was most certainly different then the rest of humanity. They had beaten her and treated her like trash. They treated her as if she was a monster herself.   
  
The memory of her beaten face, smiling at him after those villagers had punished her angered him. He had demanded she tell him what had happened. He was merely asking why she had them. It didn't mean he actually had cared.  
  
That was in the past, everything had changed since then. The memory effected him greatly now. He remembered seeing her bloodied body lying on the ground after the wolves had attacked the village. He had smelled her blood and rushed to see if she was all right. At first the thought of the villagers came to mind, and he dearly wanted to rip them apart. When he found her, however, he knew what had happened. The area smelled of wolf, more like it reeked of it.  
  
The only thing he could have foreseen to help her was to use his sword. The sword he had so wished to be rid of, but at that moment it was the most important thing in his entire life up to that point. He had counted on it that one time. He had used it to bring her back, and if not for his calm face, he knew there would have been a betrayal of emotion. The only thing he had let slip past his serious facade was the relief showing within his eyes. The little girls eyes had fluttered open and looked up into his. There had been a grateful smile gracing her small little face.  
  
That day he had gained another companion. It was quite a change from the boring, and quite annoying demon toad, Jakken. It amused him to make the little toad watch over the girl as she antagonized and picked on him constantly.  
  
Now he silently wished for someone to teach her things, other then what she already knew. He wished for her to learn to read, write, and use the great mind he knew she already had. These were the things he wanted her to know before he took her under his own wing and taught her self-defense and the liquid tactics of battle. To travel with him she would need these skills to defend herself. It left him open for a weakness if she would not be able to hold her own. He would have to protect her as well as himself. It was something that had to be done if he wanted her to live out her life.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, and leaned forward to pick the pen back up. He would finish his work, and then he would go and inform his brother's wench, Kagome that she would be watching over his ward. He relished the idea of the face she would make when he would tell her. Sesshoumaru smirked and flicked a stray white hair out of his eyes. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If Kagome'e eyes couldn't have bulged any further out of her head, Sesshoumaru swore he would almost have to laugh at that. The seriousness of the situation was blasted away as she yelled at him.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome hollered. The sound echoed off the walls within her small room.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked and then squared his eyes at her.  
  
"You heard me. I said you are to watch over Rin while you are here. She is to be taught the things you know. I want her to learn as much as possible." He stated, his face looking grim to Kagome.  
  
She gulped, and started to break out in a nervous sweat.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him.' She thought, looking up into his scary golden eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and then side stepped to look back at her.   
  
"You will do this for me. Or I will end your life." He stated without emotion, but with full seriousness.  
  
Kagome gulped again, and backed up against the edge of her bed, starring back at him. For a moment she noticed his very handsome profile. He was standing there, his face serenely serious. His eyes were focused on her, as if she were very important, but she hardly suspected that she was. His ears pointed back away from his face, and his hair was shimmering with the evening light coming inside the window. He looked like the grand lord that he was. 'Lord Sesshoumaru...' she thought in her head, starring back at him. She then noticed he was becoming a slight bit agitated. She then remembered his demand of her and she nodded.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered back to him, looking away from his calm face.  
  
The demon seemed to be pleased with that, as she saw him stroll out of the room. Kagome narrowed her eyes as he turned the corner and left her sight. She bolted to the door and slammed it shut.   
  
"Damn demon!" she stated, only a slight whisper.  
  
------  
  
Sesshoumaru was growing ever impatient of her not answering his demand. She was in no position to act as if she was the one in charge here. He would get her to answer him.   
  
"You will do this for me, or I will end your life" He stated.  
  
The look the girl gave him after that was frightful, and he smelled the salt of her sweat as she backed away from him, bumping into her large bed. She wasn't answering him, and it was beginning to tick him off. The agitation was purely evident on his face. He starred at her, as she continued to challenge his glare. He wasn't to happy that she was not answering him, so he was going to leave her there to think about it for awhile. As he turned around to leave, he sidestepped to look back at her. Then she wasn't really glaring at him anymore, but looking him over. If he was so inclined to show any emotion he would have drew his brows together in confusion, as she was making the strangest faces at him. Then her voice filled the quiet room.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru..." she whispered just barely.  
  
It was a good enough answer for him. The mention of his status made him happier. She had finally realized she wasn't the one in charge here. He glared at her one more time and then continued on his way out of her bedroom.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha: Star Light Meeting...  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the starlight and crickets making their nightly music. He twitched his ears for any abnormal sound and sat up slowly. The others were still sleeping on the other side of the makeshift fire. It was beginning to die down and so he stood to add another couple of sticks to it. As he went and picked one up, he heard rustling in the woods and stood straight up. He stood ready for anything, but what he saw made him walk forward without fear.  
  
Kikyou stood there at the edge of the clearing looking over at Inuyasha. Her soul-stealers were nowhere to be found. She had come on her own, risking her life without them.  
  
"Inuyasha, what troubles you?" she stated, when he had come close enough for her to speak quietly.  
  
He looked to be having some sort of inner turmoil, as he fidgeted with the handle of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Nothing!" he stated, loud enough for her to hear, stepping into the concealment of the woods along with her.  
  
She looked at him, her face cocked to the side. She had that look again; mischief was spurting from all the corners of her beautiful face. Kikyou reached up and touched his cheek, making Inuyasha blush profusely.  
  
"Nothing is it? Something has to be troubling you, for your eyes say so. So it cannot be nothing..." she said, coming up closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha was becoming nervous as usual, but Kagome suddenly popped into his head from the cloud of being with Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome." He simply said.  
  
Kikyou pulled her hand back from his face and walked away a few feet and then turned back to him. Her features held jealousy and some anger.  
  
"Kagome?" she repeated, but with slight malice.  
  
"Yeah. My brother, Sesshoumaru, kidnapped Kagome." He said, looking away from her and then back again. "I have to get her back."  
  
Kikyou smiled and looked at him. She moved back to stand in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his muscled chest.  
  
"Are you sure she wants to be rescued?" Kikyou asked him.  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked, and stepped back from her, putting space between them.   
  
"Yes! I'm sure she wouldn't want to be with my murderer brother!" he said, slightly yelling it at her.  
  
Kikyou smirked again, and sat down on a fallen log nearby. Her beauty was radiant in the moonlight and starlight shinning down upon her. Inuyasha sighed inwardly. Why couldn't he just choose which one to be with? He knew that being with Kikyou angered Kagome, and the thought of her again suddenly made him extremely angry. The thought of her wanting to stay with Sesshoumaru made him ever angrier.   
  
"If you only knew..." she whispered, and his ears caught it.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to her and pulled her up off the log. His grasp was nothing close to gentle.   
  
"Don't you DARE talk about Kagome like that. She is not that kind of person!" he stated, releasing Kikyou when he realized he was grasping her a little to hard.  
  
Kikyou chuckled slightly and wrapped her arms about Inuyasha. He was stunned as usual, and wrapped his about her bent form. She snuggled up close to him, and then looked up.  
  
"Why can you not choose me, Inuyasha?" she said, her face and eyes sad. "Was I not your first love?"  
  
He was stumped, and his brain was running a million miles an hour. He didn't know what to do. He gripped her closer to him and a tear fell from his eye and onto her kimono. Kikyou grinned, but Inuyasha was too busy holding her close to him to see the malicious grin forming on her face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning, with the light shining in her face. Shutting her eyes did nothing to hold out the great amount of light that was showing through them. When she finally opened them, she saw Sesshoumaru standing at the large window off to the right of her bed. Kagome gasped, catching his attention, and he looked over at her. His face was bright from the sunlight shining onto it, and one could almost think he had a peaceful serene look, but then his lips turned up into a crooked smirk, and all thoughts of his beauty were shattered when he spoke.  
  
"You will begin teaching Rin today." He stated in monotone, turning back to look out the window.  
  
Kagome growled inwardly, and pulled herself out of the large and comfortable bed to stand behind him. She looked out the window and saw him staring out it and into the gardens below. A small figure could be seen running about, chasing another smaller figure about the hedges and bushes. She looked up from the scene below and was met with Sesshoumaru's intense stare. Kagome gulped and could think of nothing to do but stand there and stare back. He looked at her, as if looking through her, and then with an intensely bored look, he turned away from her and back out the window.  
  
'Boy, that was strange.' She thought, turning towards the closet that held her other clothes.  
  
She thought he was becoming slightly strange. This was a side of him that she had never thought existed within the murderous half-brother of Inuyasha's. Thinking of this, made her intensely depressed. She missed them so much. Inuyasha and his big mouth, cute ears, and his shyness. Sango and their talks together. Shippou's nightly warmth, and Miroku's.. well... helpful insight on things. Kagome couldn't really think of something she missed from Miroku, because mostly he was a lecherous monk who wouldn't keep his hands off any women. Kagome sighed. She missed them all, no matter what they did, and she missed Inuyasha the most.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the silence in the room and turned to see her standing still in front of her wardrobe, as if she could not make a decision on what to wear between the many kimonos held within it. He walked over towards her, but before he got to close he saw the tears streaming down her quiet face. She wasn't crying as the women of this age cry. They made a lot of noise, and balled like a young pup would. These tears were falling silently, and the strain and composure on her face looked as if she was broken and bruised somewhere inside. Indefinitely she was, but to him pain of the heart didn't exist. At least in his mind it didn't.  
  
"If you expect me to choose one for you, you are mistaken" he said, pushing the door closed with a loud bang.   
  
It pulled her out of her sad thoughts, and she looked up at him with anger.  
  
"Who said I needed YOUR help to get dressed. I can do it all by myself, thank you very much!" she bellowed, and pulled the door back open, pulling out a brightly colored kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, annoyance growing within his gut. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Kagome was shocked as he did this and looked up into his face with fear.  
  
"Do not talk to me with such disrespect! Did I not already inform you what would happen if you did?" he said, their noses inches apart.  
  
He could smell her fear, laced with the sweet smell of roses. He wondered how she could smell liked damned roses. Kagome eyes were wide with their closeness and she closed her eyes and gulped. His grip was around her neck, and it was becoming increasingly tighter by the second. Slowly he was choking her. She made not a sound, but a tear slightly trickled from underneath her closed eye lids. Sesshoumaru saw this and backed off slightly. He released his grip on her neck and pulled her towards him. His emotions were racing. Emotions he had never had before... ever. Kagome was relieved that he was no longer choking her, but she was afraid to open her eyes and look at him. He could feel his blood pumping behind his ears as he looked down at the crying girl before him.  
  
He inched closer, and she could feel the slight movement as he did this. Their lips touched suddenly, and she jerked back from him, ending the quick union. Kagome fell backwards and her backside hit the floor. She looked up at him, and his eyes were glazed and confused. It seemed to only take a second and they were back to normal. She had never, until then, seen how deranged and angry he could get. His eyes began to glow a dark red, and his face was scrunched in anger. He growled at her and with his demon speed he had disappeared from her champers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinda a cliffy there, don't ya think? Let me know what ya think about this one! ^_^ 


	5. Malicious Plans Forming in the Minds of ...

To InuYasha is NOT owned by me, however, Rumiko and all the other companies that have reserved rights to InuYasha DO!. I'm so jealous of them.  
  
I really appreciated those of you who reviewed, and left such demands for me to write another chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but time consumes a lot of what I have left of every day.  
  
Without further Adieu, I present to you Chapter Five...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha: Malicious Plans Forming in Minds of the Dead  
  
Sesshoumaru had left her room in a mere blink of an eye. To a simple human it was faster then movement itself, but to him it was merely the will of slowing down time to move faster within it. It wasn't as if it was hard, at least for him. In his angry fit of rage he had done so with more speed then usual, and the result when he reached his champers was eminent fatigue. His vision was blurred slightly as he found his way to the side of his immaculate bed and sat down on the soft fur blankets that covered it.  
  
"Why did I do that?" he asked himself, rubbing the cloudiness from his eyes.  
  
He was tired, very tired to be exact. He had kissed her, and when she had jerked away from him it brought him back to where he was, and to whom his lips had come into contact with. Sesshoumaru reached a hand up and brushed his lips with the tips of his fingers. It wasn't as if the butterfly-like kiss was bad, but the thought of him kissing the human was making his head spin. Spinning from what he wasn't sure. His memories of what happened were muddled, and he could not bring to the surface just what had actually made him lean forward and place his lips over hers.   
  
She obviously had not enjoyed it, or was too scared of the prospect of their kissing that she had stumbled backwards with a sure sign of immense fright written all over her face. When he had finally come to and realized what had happened, he was filled with an amount of anger he had not felt for a very long time. Not since the last war. He had come so close to changing into his true form, that he could still feel the lust for blood ebbing inside of his veins. He might very well have ripped her apart, and the thought that he could have done so brought a small amount of pain into his heart. Whatever it was he was feeling, it was beginning to annoy him.  
  
He pulled off his kimono and rested his father's fur on the edge of the bed, and crawled under the covers for some needed sleep. He had a nagging feeling he was going to need it soon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome had seen him leave, in a flash of white trailing towards her doorway. She blinked several times before the initial shock of it all had subsided. She reached up and touched her lips.   
  
'He.. he kissed me.' She kept repeating in her head.  
  
She didn't really want her first kiss to be something like this. It was slight and felt like butterflies had fluttered over her lips. It had tickled slightly, but for her first kiss to come from her enemy made tears fall from her eyes. She had secretly hoped that Inuyasha would be the first to kiss her. Although knowing he still cared for Kikyou, she might be old and gray before he ever laid his lips over hers.   
  
Kagome moved from the floor and looked out the window again to the gardens below.  
  
"Well, maybe I aught to start teaching Rin a thing or two to keep his lordship happy." She said, placing her hand upon the pane of glass and looking closer at the girl who was now playing dress up with the ugly demon toad. Kagome laughed and turned around to begin her day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyou had left the half demon over an hour ago. He had been confused and seemed to be broken. She knew that he still cared deeply for her and knowing he was slowly growing attached to her counterpart, Kagome, she was filled with seething jealousy. Inuyasha was hers, and only hers. No one else deserved to hold his heart more then she did, and she intended to squeeze it to her advantage.  
  
Kikyou walked deeper into the forest, knowing that Inuyasha could probably still smell her. Her words she had said to him hopefully echoing inside his head.  
  
- "Why can you not choose me, Inuyasha?" , "Was I not your first love?" -  
  
He had said nothing when she had spoken them, and it made her smile, while he held her against him. She knew that she still had a way to manipulate him. If only he would believe what she had told him earlier.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you sure she wants to be rescued?" Kikyou asked him.  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked, and stepped back from her, putting space between them.   
  
"Yes! I'm sure she wouldn't want to be with my murderer brother!" he said, slightly yelling it at her.  
  
Kikyou smirked again, and sat down on a fallen log nearby. Her beauty was radiant in the moonlight and starlight shinning down upon her. Inuyasha sighed inwardly. Why couldn't he just choose which one to be with? He knew that being with Kikyou angered Kagome, and the thought of her again suddenly made him extremely angry. The thought of her wanting to stay with Sesshoumaru made him ever angrier.   
  
"If you only knew..." she whispered, and his ears caught it.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to her and pulled her up off the log. His grasp was nothing close to gentle.   
  
"Don't you DARE talk about Kagome like that. She is not that kind of person!" he stated, releasing Kikyou when he realized he was grasping her a little to hard.  
  
Kikyou chuckled slightly and wrapped her arms about Inuyasha. He was stunned as usual, and wrapped his about her bent form.   
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
Kikyou smiled at the memory. She had put thoughts into his head that he had never imagined before. His little Kagome falling for his older, pure demon, brother. She smirked and let out a slow laugh.  
  
"He'll see her for who I want him to see her as, and then he'll be broken over what she had done and would come crying for me." She said, her eyes tainted with malice. "Then I'll welcome him back to me with open arms. He'll surely follow me to hell after that."   
  
She smirked and turned around, and walked down the small path in the woods, the light flowing through the canopy foliage and spotting her with the beams of a full moon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha returned to the camp later then he had anticipated. The moon hung extremely low in the sky, and the eastern horizon was beginning to take on a more bluer hue, then black. He had taken a detour after leaving Kikyou earlier, and went to the river that was running nearby the village. He had been healed, and the whole time he worried for nothing but Kagome's safety while with his deranged brother. Kikyou, however, had made him think about a few things. The thought of Kagome actually being with Sesshoumaru voluntarily was inconceivable in his eyes. The demon had not a bone of love or caring in his body for anything, especially humans.  
  
How he could worry about this bothered him. Could Kikyou be right, and telling him the truth, or was she deceiving him more then she already had. It was hard for him to think further on the subject, as he neared the camp. He could hear the voices of Miroku and Sango chatting quietly to one another. He didn't look forward to answering to them, but he knew he had to get back or they would start to worry, and it annoyed him to no extent when they babied him after being hurt.  
  
"Welcome back, Inuyasha." Miroku chimmed, as he stepped into view of the campfires light.  
  
Sango looked over at him, and moved away from where she had been sitting. Slightly closer to Miroku for comfort. He glanced at her once, and then his eyes fell on the monk.   
  
"Keh!" he intoned, and then plopped down near the fire on the opposite side of them.   
  
"How are you faring my friend?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and layed back against the tree behind him. "I'm fine, monk" he replied, his tone full of sarcastic vigor.  
  
"A little uppity today, Inuyasha, are we not?" he said, and added another stick onto the fire.  
  
Morning was slowly coming, but it would be to far off for Inuyasha to welcome with open arms.  
  
"Keh!" he said again, and turned away from them, hoping to get some last vestiges of sleep before the kitsune cub awoke and began calling out Kagome's name for being lonely. Inuyasha had to say that with Kagome gone, he had started to feel a little alone, more alone then he would ever let on.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, what you think so far. This is just a little teaser to what the rest of Chapter 5 will be. ^_~ 


	6. Of Bones and Graves

InuYasha is NOT owned by me, however, Rumiko and all the other companies that have reserved rights to InuYasha DO!. I'm so jealous of them.  
  
I really appreciated those of you who reviewed, and left such demands for me to write another chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but time consumes a lot of what I have left of every day.  
  
Without further Adieu, I present to you Chapter Six...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha: Of Graves and Bones.  
  
The undead miko walked the earth still, keeping a close watch on Inuyasha as he traveled with his pack of friends. She was sure that he still had thoughts in his mind of what she had said about her reincarnation. The thought of him believing her brought a smile to her cold lips.  
  
She could feel his presence coming closer, and she stopped, awaiting his arrival. It didn't take more then a few moments and Inuyasha crashed through the leaves of some bushes and landed on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Why are you following us?" he asked her, standing up straight.  
  
Kikyou did not answer right away, and came up closer to him, reaching out a hand and placing it on the upper part of his left arm. Inuyasha watched her actions and looked back at her.  
  
"I'm only watching over you. This whole thing with Kagome has you worried, and you shouldn't be. Until you realize that she is not faring as bad as you think she is, I'll be here to watch over you." Kikyou stated, soothing his arm with her hand.  
  
It was sending shocks through his body, from old feelings coming back to him. When she was close, he always felt as if his thoughts were clouded and muddled. He looked down at her, and he almost thought he saw love in her eyes, but realized that he was only seeing Kagome's brownish ones. He blinked and looked back down at her, back into her cold and lifeless eyes.  
  
"Do you not think that being within your handsome brothers presence, that she would not see him in a way that she sees you. Attraction can spark from almost nothing. Think about you and I. Think about how impossible it was, but it happened. It was there, no matter how much you wished to be naive and deny it.. there was love between us. There is still some as of yet." She said, coming in closer to him, pulling him into her web of deceit and lies.  
  
Inuyasha, being that who he was. fell into her trap and thoughts of Kagome's ultimate and painful betrayal on him ran through his head. He could emagine images of Sesshoumaru kissing and holding her in the ways he always invisioned himself doing. Tears started to stream down his face, when all he could see was their embrace in his minds eye.  
  
Kikyou hugged him to her, and she could tell that he was crying. She had done it, she had finally broken his barrier of emotions.  
  
Kikyou grinned maliciously, 'This is going to be good.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After she had rocked Rin to sleep, Kagome had carried the little girl back to her own quarters and laid her on the little bed. She looked so peaceful and quiet as she slowly breathed. Kagome stood and walked about the room, pacing back and forth at the end of Rins bed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru has given me a second chance. I didn't think about it then, but he did. He trusts me now. to a certain extent." She said, walking up to the window and opened the large curtains. "I guess that's a good thing."  
  
When she peered outside the glass she could see both wings of the castle on either side, extending quite a distance from where she was. They were elaborate and the stone was well taken care of. Gardens grew in-between and she spotted the little piece of land she had encountered the demon earlier. Scanning the eastern side of the castle wing, something moving came into view from another terrace.  
  
Sesshoumaru had opened his windows and stepped out onto the small landing outside his room. Kagome was surprised that he was so close to this room. It was only a couple of rooms away. She opened the glass slightly and half stepped out onto her own landing, and stood there hidden by the vines and overgrowth from the castle wall beside her, she watched him. He stood there, starring off into the distance, and then his head turned as he scanned the area. Kagome slowly noticed that his chest was entirely bare. He had discarded his kimono. He stood there, his hair flowing slowly in the wind, whipping about as if it was meant to be in constant movement, yet it looked as if it could fall back into place with precision.  
  
He was handsome, beautiful, and many other words her mind could not muster as she watched him stand there. He was much more beautiful then Inuyasha had ever been. Kagome pondered that if he wasn't so cold looking when his eyes roamed over you, he might not seem so menacing.  
  
'Perhaps that is what he tries to convey. Fear in all that he meets, so he does not appear weak, nor have any weaknesses.' She thought, watching him run his fingers through his long white tresses.  
  
It was quite a site, even for Kagome.  
  
Rin turned over in her bed and moaned in her sleep, as her wonderful dream unfolded. Kagome didn't hear it, but Sesshoumaru had and he glanced over to find the human girl looking straight at him from his wards window.  
  
Kagome immediately saw him starring back at her, and she could see a smirk forming on his lips, and he turned his body straight towards her and took a great leap into the air and bounded from his balcony to hers. Kagome gulped as she backed into the room and fell backwards onto the floor. Sesshoumaru opened the window a bit more and stalked inside, starring down at Kagome where she sat on the floor.  
  
Kagome gulped, but he only continued to stare at her. His eyes weren't like they were before. They weren't filled with a deep cold, but with something warm and tingling.  
  
Rin awoke from the sudden noise of Kagome hitting the floor, and saw her sitting there, with Sesshoumaru standing over her, his look warm and constant. Rin smiled and bounded from the bed and took firm hold of his silk pants. Sesshoumaru took notice of the girl clutching onto him and looked back to Kagome.  
  
"I had a good dream, Sesshoumaru!" she squeaked, and he in return patted her small head.  
  
"What was it about, Rin?" he asked her, his voice as monotone as any other time. His eyes were laced with warmth as he looked down at her.  
  
"I got a new mommy!" she said exuberantly.  
  
----------------------- Inuyasha paced back to camp hours later and started gathering things together. Miroku and Sango looked at him in a strange way and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha? We just set up camp a few hours ago!" Miroku said, coming to put the things back where the hanyou had grabbed them from.  
  
"Yeah and where have you been all this time?" Shippou asked him.  
  
Inuyasha dropped what he was holding and looked down at the kitsune with murderous eyes. Shippou sprang up behind Miroku and Sango and shivered with fright.  
  
"It's none of your damn business bratt!" he spat, coming close towards them. "I don't remember having to tell any of you where I go when I want to go there!" he yelled again and stomped off to ignore them in some corner of their camp.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku, and they both had the same silly suspicion.  
  
"I think Kikyou has visited our dear friend again. I sort of wish she would just let old love die. She's really getting involved to much with Inuyasha, when she knows she doesn't really have any hold over him anymore." Miroku whispered to her.  
  
She nodded and looked over at Inuyasha as he brooded.  
  
"Problem with that is.. Inuyasha still thinks she does have a hold over him. He's letting her manipulate him and for the wrong reasons. I know he still cares a great deal for her, but her time has passed. It's time to wake up and realize that he has someone in front of him that loves him more then Kikyou ever could." She replied, and looked back over to Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku smiled and stuck his arm around her and pulled her in close.  
  
"My my.. that reminds me of something I wanted to ask you." He stated, pulling her in closer.  
  
Sango got wide eyes and she fought to remove herself from his hold, but it was to late.  
  
"Sango, would you bare my children for me?" he stated, and she looked shocked.  
  
"Umm.. um. You PERVERT!" Sango yelled, and slapped him across the face.  
  
She removed herself from his grasp and went to sit on the other side of the fire. All the while Miroku looked quite pleased with himself for saying his piece, the throbbing handprint on his face forgotten.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru detached Rin from his silk leggings and picked her up, placing her back in the bed.  
  
"You need your sleep, Rin."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He tucked her under the blankets and turned back to Kagome. He gave her a look she couldn't judge and walked right past her and out the large wooden doorway. Kagome looked on at his retreating form and decided that he wanted her to follow him. Walking briskly out the door she was surprised that after she had closed it that he was right there, breathing down her neck. She could actually almost feel it, and it gave her shivers that ran up her spine.  
  
"Such delusions the child carries. It is the human memories she harbors that makes her think of such things. If she were a deamon, thoughts such as those would never occur." He stated, staring down at her, a tower of shadows.  
  
Kagome gulped and tried her best to keep composed at his closeness. She couldn't see the look on his face for the shadows about the hall were great. The moon from the window illuminated the backside of him, making his silver hair glisten. Kagome looked away and at the first piece of ground she could find, as he was standing so close there wasn't much there to see.  
  
"Perhaps if she were a deamon, she wouldn't be so kind to you. Perhaps she would treat you as any other deamon would. As a threat. Then you wouldn't have her to look after. If she were a deamon, she wouldn't need looking after. Making your job useless as her protector." Kagome said, before she even knew she spoke it.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and the moonlight illuminated his eyes, and they did not look at all pleased with what she had just said to him. Kagome gulped when he made a fast movement past her field of vision. Sesshoumaru had placed his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the wall near his wards doorway.  
  
"She's not a deamon, however, and as her protector I demand that she stay that way." He stated dryly.  
  
"Why?" Kagome found herself asking, knowing she really shouldn't have.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped back away from her and turned towards the light coming from the window. There was anger in his eyes, but it did not seem to be directed towards her. He almost looked, to her, that he was thinking about something in the past.  
  
"Your stay here is not warranted to such information. Do not ask again!" he pointed out, his tone sharper then before.  
  
Kagome nodded and left him, only to turn back halfway down the hallway to find that he was still starring outside the large window. Kagome sighed and resigned to return to her own room. This nights events had tired her out and she needed a good nights rest in a normal bed again. Gaining entrance into her own room, she flopped herself upon the satiny covers and sighed.  
  
"Just like at home." She said, and drifted off to sleep without even getting underneath the covers.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Welp, sorry that it took me SOO long to get back to this chapter. I've had work and lots of other things to do.. I'm really really sorry. I know no one probably reads this story no more because of me taking so long, but who knows.. I'll just sit back and wait.  
  
Welp, I'm about loosing my muse sometimes.. I think it divorced me.. let me know what you think about this chapter.. I'm not too sure about.. some things. ' 


End file.
